Enigma
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: Erol teams up with an old flame to catch Jak. Inanna has an odd ability, she can sense a persons background just by talking with them. Will Jak fall victem to our riddle-tongued diva?
1. Awakening

Inanna watched the man escape with burning jealousy.. leave it to the cute ones to have reliable friends.. she hung her arms through the window of her cell as she waited..  
  
"come on hotshot, I know your gonna come by..." her whispers were justified as Erol with a troop of crimzon guard swooped in. Inanna grinned and put her fingers to her mouth, a resounding whistle coming to Erol.. he groaned as he saw her.. she had been brought in as a traitor, previously a high- ranking officer of the guard and an old flame of Erol's. it was said she went insane when they caught her smuggling Eco away from the baron and into private stockholders, namely Krew. she only spoke to Erol but he was forced to deal with her since she somehow always managed to find the culprit no matter how hard the mission was. the reason she was so annoying had nothing to do with Erol and her being an item when she was on duty but with the reason she was called crazy, she only spoke in riddles.  
  
"Erol wants to save the day,  
find the man that got away.."  
  
this time she chose to speak sing-songly, Erol hated singing and she knew that it wasn't often that someone escaped and the baron would have his head on a platter if he didn't catch the escapee.  
  
"Just tell me what you know dammit!" she tutted her lips with a wry smile.  
  
"temper temper little beast,  
find the man and he will feast,  
upon the flesh of your good guard,  
leave your ego deeply scarred."  
  
She let out an eerie laugh and the guards nodded to each other, as if agreeing to a predetermined argument as to how the two of them had been dating.. they both seemed crazy. Erol let out a growl of anger and sent his men away.  
  
"Follow the reports from the other guard. Catch that escapee!" he turned back to Inanna, a dark grin placid on his face. "You know where hes going don't you Inanna? tell me what you want and Ill get it for you, just tell me where the escapee went."  
  
she smiled coyly like a blushing schoolgirl.  
  
"my my, my little Erol,  
aren't you eager in your peril,  
I know secrets, yes I do,  
this young boy you will pursue,  
find him not until you see,  
subtle link between these three."  
  
she erupted into her eerie laughter again and he reached through the bars to her face, holding it up to the window, her chin in his hands. "I can get you out of here, is that what you want Inanna? will you tell me what you know if I let you out?" her face sobered in a minute, a look of wonder adorning her face as she saw Erol the way she used to, his expression was not that of the crazed man he had become, but somehow more like the young man he used to be. Before he became consumed by hatred and so ruthless in climbing the ranks, the man she had fallen in love with years before.  
  
"what will you do with him?" Erol smiled triumphantly, still cradling her head in his hands.. "I will bring him back where he belongs. now tell me where he is!" her wonder dissolved as he yelled that, her eyes erupted in anger and she gripped his arms, pushing them against the edges of the window, threatening to break both of his arms.  
  
"Ill make sure you don't return,  
let your girlfriend wait and yearn,  
shell seek comfort in this boy,  
Then you'll lose your special toy."  
  
he scowled deeply at her checkmate. his face was now closer to the bars since she pulled his arms in but he knew she wouldn't break his arms like she threatened, it was the reason he was the one who had to deal with her. she still had feelings for him and because of that, he had to be the one to decipher her riddles. she was also insanely jealous of Kiera, whom she had somehow found out Erol was now dating. Erol somehow managed to stay calm, his scowl lessoning as he spoke to her softly "let me go Inanna." a tear slid down her cheek softly as she saw the look in his eyes and she collapsed by the door, Erol looking down at her as he pulled his arms back. she wept softly but Erol didn't leave as he usually would, satisfied that he had tortured someone, instead he seemed to have a look of pity in a way though it looked so alien on his face.. "tell me where he is going and Ill let you out. Ill even let you help me." she looked up at him like a puppy.  
  
"do you mean it?" he nodded, and took something from his pocket. there was a soft sliding noise and a click as Erol slid the card that released her door. he was nearly thrown off the hoverer as she burst the door open and hugged Erol around the waist.  
  
"I wont forget, now you will see!  
I will find them just for thee!  
his new powers do not matter,  
my dear Erol, make him shatter!"  
  
Erol smiled darkly, even though he no longer felt anything for her, she was so devoted to him that he now had a new tracker to find Jak in no time. "now then, lets find ourselves an Eco freak..."

==================

Nik: a little out of character in the beginning with Erol. but I think it leveled out in the end when it stated that he was just faking it to take advantage of her devotion to him. I think Erol should have more fics. but just to clear things up, I don't own him (and the restriction order keep getting bigger since the producers wont let me have him shifty eyes) or anyone else in Jak II even though I do own the game. Inanna is completely my character and you people better damn appreciate her because of all the trouble I went through for her damn riddles. 


	2. Confrontation

Nik : {{Sniffle Sniff}} I LUV YOU KYOKO!!!! {{glomps}}  
  
======================  
  
The guard now avoided Erol even more since he enrolled the help of his insane ex. she followed him like a body guard and gave a death stare to anyone who crossed them, each guard who had the bad luck to pass by them felt their innards deep freeze while her penetrating glare pierced through them to read their inner thoughts about Erol, she looked about to kill every one of them but Erol insisted that they were still needed. he led her to his own room where she was already quite accompanied with and sat on his bed smiling at his new tool to capture Jak. despite her odd ability to read people, she seemed completely oblivious to this cruel use that she was to him.  
  
"its too late to chase after him now get some rest Inanna, you will need it." she glowed with happiness and laid down on the couch obediently and closed her eyes. Erol smiled as he sat back against his four-poster pillows, admiring the woman he had once been so deeply attached to. "you haven't changed a bit have you Inanna?" his eyes combed over her figure, slender, even more so than those you see on the streets. her curled dusky brown hair was beginning to clean out at the roots to reveal her once golden locks. it curled around a thin face, slightly heart-shaped with hazel eyes.. she still wore her prison uniform, stating her name along the side in precursor and the code number of her cell in the front. he smiled to himself, wondering why he hadn't let her out sooner, she was still quite a looker. but he'd think about that later. for now, he too needed his rest.  
  
The next morning Erol woke up Inanna and gave her some new clothes, a white tunic-designed tank top and brown pants, very plain considering. she put these on happily however and followed Erol out. he got on his zoomer and Inanna instinctively hugged his waist as he gunned it, he stopped as he reached krews place and walked in, Inanna coming afterward, her expression drained from her face as she usually did, dealings with underground smugglers like Krew could not be dealt with by actual trust. Krew swooped in in front of her grinning widely, Tess simply cleaned the counter nonchalantly as she listened in to their start in conversation..  
  
"Inanna! how good to see you, I had the impression you were put in jail ey! how are you?" Erol stepped in front of her before she could answer "she was. I gave her early leave for good behavior. I think Inanna past dealings with you are enough to barter a little information don't you Krew? I can erase a few files depicting you as a holder of a few unauthorized wasteland transports if you tell me what I want to hear." Inanna pouted a little as Erol stole her thunder.  
  
"Erol said he needs my help,  
I will handle the young whelp.  
tell us where boy-Jak lies now,  
a few more deeds we will allow."  
  
Krew smiled darkly as he figured out what had happened since their last transaction.. "Inanna has lost it, it suits her I think ey?" he floated over to Erol. "but what makes you think I know about this Jak? he is the escapee, and you should know I am not one to confer with outlaws.." he feigned indignancy.. Tess whispered to herself softly as she listened in.. "I know why Erol wants to find Jak, but since when does he come looking around here.. and who is that new girl? Ill have to run this info by Torn..." Inanna's ear twitched lightly and she grinned widely.  
  
"Erol love now come here quick!  
something special about this chick,  
could it be that she knows more?  
I can smell him on this whore.."  
  
Tess looked about to say something angrily at her insult as Erol approached condescendingly, and Tess didn't like the look he was giving her. "tell us what you know."she tried to feign cluelessness, though since she was still a relatively new member to the underground, acting tough wasn't one of her strong points, thats why she was appointed as a spy as krews bombshell bartender. "I- I don't know what your talking about.." Erol gave her an unsettling dark look and leaned on the counter toward her but before he said anything a guard burst through the door. "Commander Erol sir! The outlaw! hes here!" the man dropped down and disintegrated as a blue shot hit him in the back. Erol picked up the ammo he left behind and rushed out the doors, completely forgetting about Tess. Inanna followed him out and rushed to look where Jak was..  
  
he swooped along on his hover board, knocking over guards as he went with a twist of his board. she grabbed a nearby zoomer and shot after him purposefully.. Jak noticed that he was being chased by someone who didn't seem like they were in the guards, and she was closely followed by Erol as well, which told him she was definitely not good news. Without a zoomer he wouldn't be able to outrace them even if it wasn't Erol, his hover board just couldn't compete. he prepared to board, planning on stealing her own zoomer from underneath the new girl. he knew better than to try to take on Erol, the racing champion no doubt knew how to keep his seat. but as he tried to jump up she seemed just as immovable. he was forced to jump off as she aimed an elbow at his face, then losing control and heading strait for a wall. the Zoomer exploded as she jumped off and cut off his escape before he could jump on his hover board.  
  
"Here now Jak is now the hunted,  
to my Erol he is stunted,  
no one can compair with love,  
especially not the freak thereof."  
  
==========================  
  
Nik: I feel so very loved! no one has ever answered a post so quickly! could it be possible I have fans?! {{gasps and dies than regurgitates a whole pretzel and comes back to life}} YOU ARE THE PEOPLE I LIVE FOR!!! (if you cant tell, I'm a huge extrovert. I cant survive without getting appreciation from people. and since I'm overshadowed in everything I can do well, this is my only chance for any kind of recognition. sad no?)


	3. Dazed and Confused

"Who the hell are you chick?!" Daxter swung around as Jak jumped off his board he looked between the lunatic girl and Erol, who was closing in fast

"There isn't time for quips right now Dax." he pulled out his blaster and shot at Erol just as he came into range. the plan backfired a bit as the zoomer veered off and curved widly but still was gunning at Jak and Dax. Jak jumped widly but couldn't double jump fast enough, flipping over and landing ungracefully on his back as his feet fell short. He didn't linger on the pain as he now had two lunatics both after his blood and multitudes of crimzon gaurd zooming in on him. He pulled out the morph gun and set it for Vulcan fury, then jumping up and preparing for a bombardment of shots in every direction. Erol recognized the wastelander move and ducked for cover, but Inanna instead shot to the blind spot undernieth him and the moment he ran out of the round, shot upward and grabbed him behind the arms before he even landed. Causing him to lose balance and fall face first into the pavement.

Inanna grinned triumphantly and Erol stood up in disbelief. This wonder was very short lived however because Jaks hair turned bright white and inanna suddenly was thrown upward by the surge of eco electricity, screaming high enough to break the glass windows of the surrounding houses. Jak then proceded to plant a dark bomb and took out the rest of the gaurd. He escaped across the prominade and into the harbor.

"Dredge the harbor if you have to just find that outlaw! hes low on eco now so get to him before he leaves the city walls to get more!" Erol had managed to find cover from the dark bomb and ordered around the remaining officers, who immidiatly called for backup on recievers. Inanna was inert on the cement, her face to the sky. In most electrocution victems, a type of rigor mortis would kick in and force the bodies muscles to contract even while still alive, but somehow Inanna had instead relaxed completely. he felt for a pulse and found one, and for a split second he felt it beat like a rabbit before her eyes snapped open and he jumped back in surprise.

"Nasty rat that horrible Jak,  
just beyond reach like a bothersome gnat.  
I'll make sure he'll beg for death,  
Choke him down without a breath.  
No matter how fast he'll run, we will chase,  
Inanna's visage he'll see everyplace."

Her dark rhyme was backed by the murder in her eyes as she looked after where he dissapeared to.. She suddenly stood up and started for the harbor, being held back by Erols hand as he grabbed her arm.. She was almost tempted to snarl at him but stopped herself, after all, this was Erol. And she worshipped her former love.

"Innana, let the gaurd handle it for now, I will place double gaurd on the gates to the city with backup ready. then you can get some rest untill he is sighted." she let out a gutteral growl and turned to follow Erol, looking over he shoulder after Jak.. she would get him.. He would pay for challenging her love and for causing her pain. No one crosses Innana and gets away with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the underground HQ ...

* * *

"Erols got a new player in town, we have to think of a way to counter her.. She saw through each technique and countered flawlessly and I wont be able to go int Dark Jak mode every time we are faced with her on a mission." Jak sat on his bunk cross legged, pondering his predicament.. Daxter threw his pillow at him..

"You need to relax Jak, You'll beat her next time, You were just overwhelmed this time, surprised by her appearence. Sleep on it, I know you'll feel better." Jak fell over onto the pillow that Dax threw at him, staring at Erols poster on the wall behind Torns desk, looking back at Jak cockily like the jerk that Erol was..

"I wish I had your confidence Dax. Maybe some sleep is all that I need, we've been on mission to mission for the last 57 hours, I might just be off from insomnia." he closed his eyes sleepily.. "I just hope this doesn't escalate too much.. the way that girl moved, Im not sure I would be able to take her even in my prime..."

Innana sat on her bunk in Erol's futon. She stared at the cieling calmly, unblinkingly as she pondered the blond she and Erol had been tracking.. She had been quite pissed at him for harming her, but now started thinking.. Blondie had been a challenge, something she hadn't had since she first met Erol and they parried during the academy. They way they had faught one could wonder if they had not planned it all like a fine dance. They had been touched by a connection from day one and the challenge they placed against one another was never severed untill the day Innana had been caught making deals with Krew as well. She was tortured, at times with Eco, at times just to hear her scream. it had given her her power, and had taken away her mind. Worse of all to her, they had taken away the Erol she loved. Yes, she knew that Erol was using her.. And that he was no longer the man she once loved. But she helped him nontheless, helped him capture this man whom had been beside her in her punishment, in his cell just inches between her. This man who probably had more in common with her than the commander who once held her heart. She pondered to herslef, is it really worth it? Erol would not take her back, and was now known for his treachery. She could not trust him to let her out after she helped him. Should she continue to? Certainly her abilities would come in handy somewhere, if not in the city than perhaps in the others. She had heard of cities beyond Haven. beyond the wastelanders in the desert beyond the walls that Mar had built. Perhaps one of them held a new future for her.. a new love to help her cope with the one lost. She turned her head to look at Erols prone form as he slept. That was all that was left of her love. that shell. That expression of innocence he once had always, now only coming to the surface while he slept. She stood up from the bed soundlessly, leaning down to Erols face as he slept, mumbling softly in his sleep, reminding her of a young child. Spoiled rotten but stilll a good kid with too much and too many to keep him from wanting to let that kid out. She ran a hand down his jaw lovingly as she did so often years before. He stirred but didn't awaken. she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the forehead. Then standing up and walking out the door.

"just for some air.." she assured herself of this, but found herself wandering out of Erols apartment complax and into the street as if in a daze...

* * *

Nik: Ive been in a fantastic mood and you have Two your ranting gryphon to thank for it because of his mad ass skills at creating perfection in relaxing or hyping rock music! GO LISTEN TO HIS MUSIC AND RANTS!! I COMMAND THEE!!

P.S. Its a short chappie because as said in my lost fic, I have the plague of writers block.. reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. thanks all.


	4. History P1

As she walked she saw the scenes around her change. Streets lost their pavement, probably from the multitudes of pedestrians. Buildings shrunk form Impressive, whitewashed towers into shabby apartment buildings and dumps overdue for a wreaking ball. As she stood at an enforcement station (the holograms with the crimzon signature and screamed out the barons voice), she noticed a small niche in the usually blank dead end. She cautiously walked over to the area as she heard voices.

"It's a con Jak. He gets to sit back in that cushy little spot safe and sound he barks us into another doomed situation. All of his jobs are easy!" She watched as the furball whined in a nasal voice and Jak replied simply,

"I want the baron to know that it's me who's hurting him. I couldn't give a damn about what jobs we get as long as they lead to the baron's death." It was now or never. She stepped out right in the only path out, a sly grin on her face as she leaned on the hood of her zoomer that would have been their only way out.

"Nice to see you're still so forgiving as you were that first day they locked you up Jak." Jak's face previously angrily locked in menace contorted in surprise and that initial fear that is always seen with such confusion.

"You!" she crossed her legs elegantly as she interrupted with a seductive smile.

"Me. I do have a name Jak, its Inanna. And since I already know you, I'll cut to the point." She leaned back and looked to the polluted sky, her playful grin disappearing into a more serious tone.

"I want a favor from you. And in return, I'll isolate one of the biggest wrenches in your plan for revenge." She sighed softly and turned her head to face him. Jak approached cautiously as if faced with a sleeping ram-head.

"That depends, what's your favor?" she closed her eyes loftily for a moment and then opened them again, her eyes flashing black.

"Why still so suspicious? I know where the underground is now; I could kill you where you stand with ease. Yet I do not. Doesn't this tell you something?" Jake gave her an indignant look in response to her subtle threat.

"Well you didn't seem like the friendly type last time we crossed paths." She sat up again, her legs still crossed.

"Well then we'll cut the formalities. I want Erol, and you want him gone. So if you help me, I'll take away both one of the biggest obstacles in your climb to revenge, and between you and Kiera-" Daxter interrupted her abruptly.

"Hey! How come you know about Jak and her?" she flashed him a charming smile.

"Well rat, I know everything about our darling Jak. His past, his present, his infatuations, his worries… I even know what he really thinks of you Dax." This seemed to take them both aback but Jak was quick to change the subject.

"So you want me to lure Erol out and you'll get rid of him for me? Tell me, why are you doing all of this?" She shrugged softly.

"Let's just say I have a history with Erol."

* * *

Nik: Yea I said I was on a roll last time.. but that stopped anyway. I wrote two chappis for you though. Inanna has stopped rhyming for the moment but its just a phase. The chapter after next she'll be finished with the explanations and back to her batty old self. 


	5. History P2

"How do you know so much about me?" Inanna revved up in a threat to the idiot in the line of zoomers that blocked her path. The two of them were side by side in mini-zoomers, speeding along like racers, although Jak did restrain himself from his usual speeding, he was happy enough that although Inanna had scared much less people, she didn't seem to drive much slower than he did

"Since I was captured they've found that I am an eco channeler and I've found that in addition to using eco on me, they've been making regular blood transfusions… With metal heads." Jak's eye widened in surprise and horror as Dax let out an obscure sound of pain. She continued as if nothing had interrupted.

"The results were unknown since it hadn't been done before. The baron was quite happy to overload me in a different way than Errol did to you." She dodged a krimzon guard vehicle with ease by switching levels faster than the passerby could panic.

"The Errol I created prefers slow pain, similar to the lasting effects I set on him admit though I did stay by him after I escaped recently (which is why you saw me with him the first time). But while I appeared mindless to both you and him, I sensed his malice towards me. Perhaps I can heal that with enough time. But when the previous commander Torn was in command, he was more of a lapdog, a military slave without the manipulation Errol used to convince the Baron to leave all dark-warrior actions to him." Her face blushed softly as she finished.

"I was still deluded that he would help me escape when he took power after setting up Torn with the blackmail of his undercover involvement with the underground." She turned away from Jak's face ashamedly.

"I told him inside information I had received from Onin before I was captured… She stated that the heir to haven would arrive in the city like a fallen star." Jak put together the pieces but she finished before he had said anything yet.

"Errol scoured the city searching for you and sent the guards on high alert to track you down. Then was surprised to find that his little comet landed right in his lap." Jak jumped down from his zoomer and grabbed Inanna's shirt as he fell, dragging her with him. He slammed her against he wall angrily.

"Its your fault I was captured?!" she smiled meekly.

"I guess I wanted company."

* * *

Nik: Um.. a little short I know but I enjoyed it. As I said, the rhyming will be back. Tell me what you think causeI can redo it if it isn't good enough. 


	6. Dreaming of Bigger Things

The two were silent for a moment, and Innana refused to Meet Jak's eyes. After a moment he dropped her lapels, growling softly. Suddenly Jak turned away and started striding in the opposite direction. Innana paused confusedly before hurrying to catch up with him. "Thats it? No rage? No attack? You're just going to leave me here?" Jak whirled on her, his eyes flashing black as he spoke, his voice rumbling with contained rage. "Yea. Thats exactly what I'm going to do. Why would I care about your lover? In case you've forgotten, he tortured me for two fucking years! I'll get him in my own way, without the help of a backstabber." Jak turned away and walked away, Leaving Innana standing, left behind. However not for long.

"JAK LOOK OUT!" Daxter only had enough time to scream that before he was tossed aloft. Jak went tumbling and somehow wound up on his back, Innana's knees digging into his abdomen right below the edge of his ribcage, pressing hard on the soft flesh of his intestines. Only after getting over his surprise did he notice that Innana was crying. Jaks face was shoved to the side by a vicious punch, then another.

"No child like you can comprehend,  
You who's never even kept a friend!  
I won't let you hurt him understand?  
Against me you'll fall or with you'll stand."

Inanna suddenly collapsed against him, sobbing. Despite the growing bruise on his right cheek, Jak felt his anger ebbe away and just watched Innana as she cried against his chest, pushing himself up against his elbow as Dax watched from the sidelines. Her sobs subsided and she leaned back, still not meeting Jak's eyes in embarresment for the breakdown. Her hands were still pulled tight in fists though and Jak let her do as she pleased without touching her or making any movements. It was as if She were a rampaging animal taken to pause, and no one was sure how to calm her down.

"I cannot allow you to hurt him. He's all I've got left of life. Where would you be if that rat had died saving you? Or if he never came at all?" Still avoiding Jak Innana's eyes rolled to watch Dax, who was suddenly struck by the desire to hide behind something. Her voice was a strange tone, ith a level of calmness seemingly incomparable to her person. Jak saught to simplify the situation and breathed deep, speaking cautiously.

"I'd probably still be in that prison. Brain-dead one way or another." Innana didn't bother to wipe her tears away.

"Daxter changed. Everyone you knew did really. You did as well. But in essence you all have the same roots. Erol is the same way. Womewhere in him, the Erol I once knew is still there. Erol always loved a challenge. Thats what brought us together. Even if we can never be together again, I can't be anything without him." Innana finally turned her face up to meet Jaks. "I was in that prison a lot longer than two years." Jak stood up, Dax immidiately racing up to his perch on Jak's metal shoulderpad. Innana still continued though, sitting with her legs folded beside her. "I can't really apologize for bringing you into this, but even if Erol and I both die in the course of your vengence,I don't think it will change anything. And I don't think I'm the only one who caused the things that have happened to you." Jak perked up at this, leaning down like an animal on its haunches.

"What do you mean by that?" Innana looked out into the street and at the slowly walking passerby. Her eyes half-lidded and she turned her gaze back to the ground.

"People have taken to believing that I am some magical thing, or that my insanity gave me some new power, incomprehensible to the sane mind. People have even started believing that I am a prophet of the precursors, which is what drove me mad. In truth however, I'm only able to 'see' things because I am very observant. When I was young some of my teachers used to think I was a genious because I could draw provable lines between seemingly disconnected events. But Despite this, I've never been able to actually control anything beyond careful manipulation of information. There's nothing supernatural about the power of deduction. But you..." Innana turned her eyes back to Jaks blues. "No matter what I observe about you, you seem to surprise me every time. How on earth did you just appear here as if out of nowhere? There's something more to you than either of us know. Maybe... Just maybe, Onin was right about you." Innana smiled meekly, her expression like the distanced, aloof expression of a shepherd. And just in that moment she glowed red and collapsed, her peaceful expression changed into one of shock before her eyes closed and she slumped forward, revealing the Krimzon Guard standing in the opening of the alleyway. His walkie-talkie was just barely audible as the Krimzon alarm drew up. "I've sighted the outlaws in at coordinates 53-29" Jak immidiately went to attack the man but was too late to cut off the message. Already several other Krimzon Guard had shown up in the opposite side of the alley, too close to where Innana had fallen for him to go and grab her before running. Jak muttered out a stifeled "shit!" before he dissapeared and left Innana, surrounded by Guard.

* * *

Authors note: Well, You can thank The Who for the soon to be completion of this fic, and possibly others, but I recently checked this fic again, and while listening to "Behind Blue Eyes" I had an epiphany about the ending of this fic, and decided to finally take the hiatus off at least for this one. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the next one will probably be coming shortly after. 


	7. Memories

"You have been a _very_ bad girl Innana…" Erol paced in front of the machine he spent so much of his time tinkering with and operating with his test subjects. The woman before him slowly woke, just barely conscious enough to hear him.

"E-erol? I-is that you? …" Her eyes fluttered prettily as she opened her eyes, her face smooth with innocence and frailty. **No…** Erol leaned in, His hands wandering a little as he held onto her waist, just above the hips, his glare penetrating her sleepy stare. **This already happened…**

"Do you know where you are Nana?" His hand left her breast to caress her cheek, running his thumb across her cheekbone. The room was so cold. **It's not real…** His voice became impatient. "Well… Do you?!" His yell echoed through the room. The room sounded like metal. It was huge, cavernous, like a monsters belly.

"Erol… What's going on? Where am I? What're you yelling for?" Her voice sounded so weak compared to his harsh tone. She had been drugged with tranquilizers to keep her calm. **I don't want to see this!** Erol leaned in, nuzzling her neck lovingly, his eyes watering a little as he breathed in the natural smell of her skin. He steeled himself, and scowled as he pulled away.

"You are here because you are a criminal. A traitor and a disgrace to the guard." Innana blinked confusedly, her eyelids lolling halfway in an almost flirtatious way. Erols soothing voice washed over her, and yet tears started to come to her eyes. She could hear the fury in his voice. What had she done? **D-don't let it happen again…**

"Erol? What? …" She suddenly screamed as his blow landed. She hadn't even seen his fist coming. Her face lolled to the side for a moment of silence. "Erol.. I-" Another punch, this time to the stomach, an old wound was there, long healed, one no one could see or feel it except her and Erol, a life that could have been.

"Shut up you fucking whore! You were dealing with Krew. Smuggling, stealing from your own superior officer. Your own…" Another blow. Everything was coming back now…** Don't make me see it again…** "You are here for your punishment." He picked her up, her legs draped across one arm, her shoulders supported by the other. As he lowered her onto the table his fingers lingered on her skin. Carefully holding her wrists, ankles, tying her down… She could hear his breathing hitching as he struggled to breath. She could feel his tears falling on her clothes.

Innana woke with a start, groaning immediately at the pulsing headache that jumped to the forefront of her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinded by light. Pulling instinctively she found her wrists bound above her to the wall. The nerves bit at her one by one as blood began to flow again to her pale extremities. "Do you know where you are Innana?" the memory made her wince, no doubt he still remembered, though many parts he would deny, such as his tears.

Such a tearful memory,

You press my heart like emery.

We both know where I was,

But do you know my cause?

Erol sighed with annoyance. "You went to make a deal with the freak. Why didn't you capture him?" Innana kept her eyes closed to avoid the bright light as well as she could, but she knew exactly where Erol was. Behind her shaded lids she stared at him.

You of all men should know,

The process of trust is very slow.

I was there to gain his trust,

My bindings are unjust.

"I'll be the judge of that" Erol eyed her coldly, now pacing nervously. He had dreamed of her first incarceration last night, and the memory curled in his mind like a poison, Innana looked so similar to that time, trussed up the way she was. He steeled his expression and stepped robotically, tensing his muscles to help his focus on the present. 'She is a criminal. The Nana I loved died a long time ago, maybe even before I met her.' His thoughts raced with his stress and he stepped in front of the light walking slowly toward her as her eyes opened cautiously. Suddenly crouching down, Innana's eyes were wide with surprise, even more so when he leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss wasn't a chaste thing, something to try to halfheartedly waylay her to his cause. Erols lips moved with passion, and his tongue begged entry. Innana was mentally free from her chains, and suddenly felt years younger, tasting that bit of history hidden in the dancing kiss. The illusion ended as he leaned back, his face haloed by the interrogation light behind him. The lines of his face were partially hidden by shadow, but his gaze was hard, even though his eyes danced. She knew he had been remembering the past, it was transparent as always. Erol never could hide his soul from her.

"Where was he last sighted?"

----------------------------------

Nik: Hiya folks! I know I haven't updated in years, but I really just hit the biggest of blocks and never managed to get back into the swing of things. I have a lot more free time now, and I finally came upon a good way to wrap things up. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, the next one aught to be done either by Sunday or Tuesday. (- only days I have free from classes) Till next time loves.


End file.
